totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanalizacyjne problemy Alcatraz
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 8 Informacje: *Zadanie prowadzi Luka. *Należy spodziewać się niespodzianek od Agatki. *Deszcz nie pada, jest za to wyjątkowo gorąco. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: Po ostatnim wyzwaniu, James drzemał w swojej celi. Znalazły się jednak tam nowe artefakty. Jednym z nich był garnitur Ojca Chrzestnego, który miał wczoraj na sobie. Wisiał on na wieszaku przyczepionym do szafki w jego celi. Był już czysty, nijak nie dało się poznać wczorajszych plam farby na nim. Drugą rzeczą była płyta, którą James odpalił poprzedniego dnia w salonie, a następnie zapierniczył ją stamtąd. Leżała ona na parapecie. Nie było jednak opakowania, tylko sam krążek CD. Chłopak powoli budzi się. Przeciąga, chwilę jeszcze leży, ale zaraz wstaje. Podchodzi do umywalki po czym przemywa twarz. Następnie patrzy w lustro i mówi. James: ''' I teraz twarz wygląda jak nowa. '''James: Na wczorajszym wyzwaniu naprawdę dało się odczuć tą dynamikę. Bardzo cieszę się z powodu immunitetu, który zdobyłem. Jak widać opłaciło się. Hmm, nie pamiętam kiedy byłem tak spokojny na ceremonii? ...zaraz... nigdy. Cela Nikodema: ... Nad śpiącym chłopakiem zwisa karteczka, na której widnieje informacja: Za ciągłe obijanie się na wyzwaniach czeka Cię mała pokuta. Do piątku musisz odnaleźć rudowłosą słodycz i przeprowadzić z nią konwersację na temat ostatnich wydarzeń w więzieniu. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A ty jak i twój rozmówca musicie opuścić celę. Nikodem obudził sie odrazu uderzył w go gorąc dzisiejszego dnia zdjął wiec bluze bo śpi w bluzie zazwyczaj i zauważył Karteczke przeczytał co jest na niej napisane potem próbował przypomniec sobie kogoś rudego troche nad tym myślał ale wreszcie udało mu sie zoobrazować Eliminacje i wszystkich tam stojących przypomniał sobie jak wyglądała niechętnie wstał i wyszedł z pokoju poszukać "Rudowłosą słodycz" Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Nad zwiniętą w kłębek wiewiórką przyczepiona do ściany jest karteczka, na której widnieje informacja: Dla urozmaicenia twojego czasu czeka Cię małe zadanko. Do piątku odwiedzić Cię powinien pewien Dingo, który będzie zawracał Ci gitarę jakimiś bzdetami. Twoje zadanie to skutecznie się przed nim ukryć. Jak Cię znajdzie = przegrywasz. ~ A możesz ukryć się w celi. Rudy kłębek powoli się rozwinął. Do dziewczyny dotarło, że spanko miała chyba trochę za długie. Chyba przegapiła wyzwanie. Ojć. Przetarła zaropiałe ślepka, ogarnęła się jako tako i zerknęła na nietypową karteczkę. Ukryć? Łatwiej być nie mogło! Chyba. Nutty od razu schowała się pod łóżkiem. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że to w sumie durna kryjówka. Uciekła spod mebla jak oparzona i rozejrzała się nerwowo. Ucieczka! I zero rozmów z kimkolwiek! Jeśli przemieszali składy pod jej nieobecność, to może przegrać szybciej niż jej się wydawało. Zwiała czym prędzej z celi w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Nutty: ''No co ja poradzę, że pora na sen zimowy powoli... Każde moje spanko jest coraz dłuższe i bardziej ryzykowne. Muszę znaleźć jakiś budzik albo poprosić kogoś o pomoc. '' Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę. Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Nikodem przyszedł do Bloku 5 żeby poszukać tej Rudowłosej postanowił najpierw poszukać w kuchni bo jeśli dobrze pamiętał to ta dziewczyna miała coś doczynienia z orzechami więc pomyślał że może to tu jest pierwsze co zobaczył to bardzo dużo baltów Jedną lodówke kuchenke itp. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze ale jakoś wyglądału nie zważając na to Nikodem najpierw postanowił przeszukać Lodówke Blondyn wiedział że to raczej głupie miejsce no ale trzeba sprawdzić otworzył ją i nie znalazł nikogo można było się tego spodziewać znalazł samo jedzenie zamknął lodówke sprawdził jeszcze piekarnik no ale cóż niespodziewanie tam też nikogo nie było więc nie zauważając niczego innego co można by przeszukać poszedł do stołówki Stołówka: Nikodem wszedł tutaj z Kuchni zauważył stoły miejsce do wydawania jedzenia i to w sumie tyle chłopak rozejrzał się pobieżnie ale no raczej nikogo tutaj nie było a miejsce do wydawania jedzenia od środka było kuchnią po prostu tego tam nie zauważył no ale samo tamto miejsce zauważył więc nie miał tutaj nic do roboty lecz było mu tak gorąco że musiał wyjść na świeże powietrze z nadzieją że będzie mu chociaż troszke zimniej ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z napisem "Nieczynne". Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Ławki: ... Spacerniak: Na betonie ostało się trochę wody, zdatny do spacerowania. Nikodem po wyjściu z bloku 5 znalazł się tutaj chociaż tu też nie było o wiele zimniej ale zauważył cień. Cień od drzew więc szybko pobiegł w tamtą strone nie zważając na nic Boisko do kosza: Boisko zalane przez długotrwałe opady, nie nadaje się do gry. Pobliże murów więziennych: Wiewióra przybiegła w pobliże murów. Widziała tutaj kilka drzew, więc instynkt podpowiedział jej aby po prostu tam się schowała. Jednym zwinnym susem znalazła się na drzewie i ulokowała się wygodnie na jednej z gałęzi. Wzięła także z kieszeni waciki i włożyła je do uszu. Nie pozwoli aby ktokolwiek ględził jej cokolwiek za uszami. Nie ma zamiaru być przerobiona na masło orzechowe. Nikodem trochę sie za bardzo pospieszył i walnął się o gałęź przez co spadł na ziemie również spadły mu okulary więc chłopak widział w mgle wszystko próbował znaleźć swoje okulary wyglądało to bardzo podobnie tak jak w Scooby Doo kiedy to Velmie wypadały okulary. No cóż chłopak troche ich szukał lecz w końcu znalazł założył je na nos i skoro już tu był i było tutaj w miare do wytrzymania pomyślał że to może tutaj jest "Wiewióra" spojrzał do góry lecz niczego nie dostrzegł oprócz żołędzi może było to dziwne ale Blondyn nagle poczuł straszną ochote na żołędzie zapominając o tym że trzeba je specjalnie przygotować żeby były jedalne więc próbował spiąc sie na drzewo jest on raczej nieudolny w takich sprawach ale mu się udało i zabrał żołędzia Wyzwanie: Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki